


walk through fire (for you)

by parknerish



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut (sorry), Temporary Character Death, Zagreus is a bi disaster, Zagreus needs a hug, bed sharing, ive never written thanzag before please be nice, soft, thanatos carrying zagreus, this is a secret santa gift lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerish/pseuds/parknerish
Summary: Maybe Zagreus could have been more careful as he was exiting the chamber. And yeah, maybe if he was paying more attention, he wouldn’t have stepped straight into the magma, but dammit, Thanatos’ arms deserved his attention more. At least him dying in the magma has the end result of getting to feel said arms holding him. There are worse ways to reenter his father’s house.or, Zagreus is a bi disaster and dies after getting distracted by watching Thanatos fight
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	walk through fire (for you)

It shouldn’t even be possible. 

Hell, the last time Zagreus died before reaching his father must have been ten escape attempts ago  — even then, he’d made it past the bone hydra pretty much every single time. Which is why he is dumbfounded as Thanatos reappears with a sigh, practically scooping him up off the ground.

“Well, come along then.” Than says.

Zagreus isn’t sure whether his tone indicates disappointment or amusement  — notv without seeing Than’s face at least. Zagreus pouts. He can’t believe he let himself get defeated so early in his escape.

This is  _ all _ Thanatos’ fault. With his muscles, and the way he wields his scythe; how in the Hades is Zagreus supposed to be responsible for anything when Thanatos is right there, showing off in front of him? It is absolutely not Zagreus’ fault that he couldn’t pay attention. 

Needless to say, Than did win their competition that time, leaving Zagreus with no centaur heart to add to his health. He should have been fine, even without the heart. But again, who could blame Zagreus for continuing to think about the way Than had looked as he defeated almost twenty Numbskulls and Brimstones at once? 

Maybe Zagreus could have been more careful as he was exiting the chamber. And yeah, maybe if he was paying more attention, he wouldn’t have stepped straight into the magma, but dammit, Thanatos’  _ arms _ deserved his attention more. At least him dying in the magma has the end result of him getting to feel said arms holding him. There are worse ways to reenter his father’s house. 

As they exit the Styx, Zagreus wiggles in Thanatos’ arms, wanting to be put down. There’s no way he’s letting his father see him like this. Slowly, Thanatos loosens his hold and let’s Zagreus go, though not without a warning squeeze on his arm. 

As Zagreus makes his way through the House of Hades, Thanatos follows him like a shadow. Zagreus skips over his father, keeping his eyes away from anyone that might want to make small talk. Now that he’s back, the shame of not making it far at all is bubbling within him. They probably all think he’s weak. 

He doesn’t even stop to converse with Nyx, though he notices when Thanatos lingers behind with her. Of course he does. Just because Zagreus doesn’t want to talk to Thanatos’ mother doesn’t mean Than doesn’t want to. 

When he finally makes his way to his chambers, he pauses instead of completely closing the door behind him. He decides to leave it open just a crack, hopefully signifying to Than that he’s allowed in. Zagreus throws himself face down on the bed, groaning as he thinks about this defeat once again. Oh sure, he’s been able to defeat big bad Hades multiple times, but can’t get past a little hot magma. How embarrassing. 

He’s barely left alone to wallow for more than a minute before his door is creaking open and then shut. There’s a moment of silence before Zagreus pushes himself up, turning to stare at the only person bold enough to enter his chambers without explicit permission.

“Why do you have to be so reckless with your life?” Than says. It’s less a question than a statement. This time, Zag knows it’s disappointment in his voice, rather than amusement.

“It’s not like it’s permanent, I get revived every time.” Zagreus says, avoiding eye contact. 

It really isn’t a big deal. The worst that happens is that Zagreus feels some lingering pain from the most recent death. He mentally shakes that thought — Than doesn’t need to know about that. 

“It doesn’t matter if you get revived, Zagreus. You still —  _ I _ still have to watch you die over and over.” Something in Thanatos’ voice forces Zagreus to look up and finally meet his gaze. He searches for words to say in response, only coming up with one thing.

“Well, it was your fault.” He says, tone petulant. Thanatos looks back at him incredulously.

“My fault? How was it my fault?!” He says, shaking his head. Zagreus groans. 

“I don’t know.” He gestures wildly at Thanatos. “You distracted me.”

“Distracted you? I was there to help you! I wasn’t trying to –” 

Zagreus groans again. _ Of course  _ Thanatos takes that as an accusation. Well, it kind of  _ is  _ one, but not in the way Thanatos is taking it. 

“I know you weren’t _trying_ to distract me!” He falls back to his bed, putting his face in his hands for a second as he groans. “You’re just… distracting, okay.”  He sits up, and thrusts his arm towards Thanatos again, unable to keep his cheeks from turning red. 

Thanatos looks down at himself in confusion before looking back up at Zagreus, his eyes widening at the blush on Zagreus’ cheeks. Zagreus jumps up and walks a few steps away, hiding his face as Than laughs. 

“You’re an idiot, Zags.” He says, sounding closer than before. Zagreus barely has time to turn around before he feels a weight on his arm. Thanatos looks down, still holding him.

“Well, I apologize for being so...distracting that you let yourself step in the magma.” His eyes are almost twinkling with the amusement that Zagreus had hoped for earlier. 

“Whatever…” Zagreus mutters, looking away. God, this is so horrible. Hopefully Thanatos will go away and leave him to melt in a puddle of embarrassment alone.

Unfortunately for him, Than appears to want to stay. Zagreus curses whatever higher power decided to practically switch their personalities today, Thanatos more talkative than ever while Zagreus can barely form two words without blushing. 

“You can… you can touch them if you want.” Than says, so quiet that Zagreus almost doesn’t hear him. The words take a few moments to process before his face gets impossibly more red. 

“You–” he stammers as he looks away. He can’t believe how flustered he is but it truly is impossible to stare into Than’s eyes right now. The words themselves could be teasing but the intense look in the god’s eyes are anything but. Any confidence Zagreus once thought he possessed is gone. What’s the use of being a good flirt if he can only flirt with people he doesn’t actually  _ want _ ? 

“I’m going to bed.” Zagreus finally forces some words out, and though he really is too embarrassed to actually sleep, he figures it’s probably his only escape right now. Except, as he moves to go around Than, he can’t help but to grunt in pain and stumble as his body aches with the phantom pain of his long faded wounds. That’s what he gets for burning his feet on the magma.

“Zagreus!” Thanatos reaches out to catch his arm, steadying him. Zagreus curses, wondering if his face will ever get rid of the seemingly permanent blush. Than doesn’t stop him as he lets himself fall down to the bed, stuffing his face in the pillow. 

“Where are you hurt?” Than’s weight settles on the bed next to him and he turns his head slightly.

“I’m not hurt.” Zagreus knows even as he says it that Than won't believe him. He’s proven right when Than starts protesting. “I’m not hurt, Than. The pain just lingers a little bit sometimes, that’s all.” They sit in silence for a few moments before Than speaks up again.

“I wish you had told me.” And well, Zagreus is at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Thanatos doesn’t seem to be waiting for a response. “What can I do to help?” 

Zagreus considers for a few moments, as if he hasn’t been craving Than’s arms around him this entire time. He hopes he doesn’t sound too much like a child begging for their mother when he says it.

“Just hold me?” The words come out quietly and there is no audible reaction from Thanatos. 

A few seconds later, he feels a body sliding into place behind him, arms coming around him. Zag lets himself relax into him as he slowly lets his own hand slither up to grab onto one of Than’s. When the god doesn’t shake him off, he smiles and closes his eyes, content.

Despite the pain, he’s never been happier.


End file.
